


It's Just a Nightmare.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Loss, Sadness, Slight Spoilers for 6 x 09, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just wake up....</i>
</p><p>Even in the darkness, she can see it. </p><p>
  <i>It's just a nightmare......</i>
</p><p>See the half rotted faces roaming around the streets, she'd walked on in total safety for five years.</p><p>
  <i>Just open your eyes.....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know I'm behind on updating but, I'll get to it guys. 
> 
> I'm halfway done on the first chapter of my Jessick multi fic it should be sometime this coming weekend.
> 
> I cannot believe the episode last night please no spoiler posting on this.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Just wake up...._

Even in the darkness, she can see it. 

_It's just a nightmare......_

See the half rotted faces roaming around the streets, she'd walked on in total safety for five years.

_Just open your eyes....._

She can't stop herself from feeling that overwhelming sense of loss. Loss of Alexandria, her home, _Safety_ but she knew somewhere inside her, that this was coming. That safety in a world like this, would never happen. That safety like everything before now, was just a faded memory. Something she could remember looking out over the gate that had protected her, her children, Rick......

_I can't let go....._

Why? _Why?_ Why! It was stupid to feel so selfish, silly even to question why in a time like this. Hands grasped, and pulling through those Monsters. Hearing the sounds of their growls, the sounds of teeth meshing together, expectant of the fall of someone she cared about. Craving her, she could feel when he stopped, but kept tugging. Pulling him behind her and trying to continue onto _safety_ wherever it was in this fucking world these days. But she couldn't. Knew the moment's forest green eyes, saw the sight of tears streaming down her son's face.

"Sam we have to keep going. Honey, please!"

_I can't let you go....._

Jessie could feel the sting of tears, hot, and streaming down her cheeks. Pouring from her eyes, and mirroring her youngest's eyes staring back at her. Lip quivering, and face lined with the look of fear she felt so powerless to see on his face. 

"Sam, please, we're almost there just a little further."

_Please...._

Before she can speak, pull him toward her, even manage to wrap her arms around him and hug him. Lift him and carry him away from the world of Monsters around them. She saw the flash of crimson, dark, and almost black in the darkness. Pooling, dripping, feeling the jerk of the hand still clenched around her own.

_We were supposed to get out of here....._

She can't stop herself from crying now. Sobbing, and wailing uncontrollably. She's lost so much and knows this, wasn't supposed to happen. She's a mother, a nurturer, but she's not strong to pull him free. Even desperately tugging, fighting a losing battle for what she knows it's there beneath the layer she can't see now. It's then she feels the fingers, not the rough, warm ones she's used to grasping her shoulders. Turning her around, and feeling the brush of warm lips against her own. They're cold, boney, grasping onto her and tugging her back.

_What happened here...._

She screams feeling the harsh, jagged stings lacing her flesh. The warmth running along her, green eyes searching frantically through the darkness for something, anything to see before she sees only the darkness. When she sees him, sees the look of shock, and pain lacing the features her fingers had traced so, so many times. Watching her, watching this, she can feel Carls hand in hers. Still feel the warmth of his fingers on the slowly cooling flesh of her own. 

_Its okay Rick......_

She wants him to let her go, take his son, Judith, and just leave. Remember her when he's somewhere _safe_ far away from this place she'd once thought was paradise. But he isn't, he can't stop looking at her, silent, and coming undone, blue eyes shiny and filled with emotion. 

_Rick....Please...._

Then she feels it just before all her senses cut out. Knows he'll find somewhere, survive somewhere because it's what he does. What they all do and hopefully remember the moments they shared before now. Jessie couldn't see him, couldn't feel anything but herself slowly lowering deeper, and deeper beneath the sea of those things before only the darkness was all she could see. Where only one thought could seem to find its self within her.

_I love you....._


End file.
